Třikrát, kdy Dean nepochopil, a jednou, kdy ano
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Sam naklonil hlavu na stranu a jeho zamračení se prohloubilo. „Víš, možná se mi to jenom zdá, ale…" Podíval se na něj a dodrbal se za krkem. „Pro koho je ta druhá polovina pokoje?" Dean/Castiel


**1.**

Sam se mírně mračil, když se překvapeně rozhlížel po Deanově novém pokoji.

Jistě, byl to Sam, a to z nějakého důvodu znamenalo, že nikdy není spokojený. Vždyť Samovi se ani nechtělo být tady v bunkru, přestože to docela dobře mohlo být to nejlepší místo na celém světě. Rozhodně to bylo to _nejbezpečnější_ místo, které mohli najít, se všemi těmi alarmy a ochrannými kouzly a knihami o příšerách a zákazem vstupu pro nadpřirozené bytosti. Ale bylo to taky místo, kam je měl vzít jejich otec, kdyby to tehdy se starým Henrym dopadlo jinak. Bylo to místo, kam patřili, tak či tak, a jeden by čekal, že se tady Samovi bude líbit alespoň kvůli těm knihovnám, co byly plné zápisků stovek a stovek různých Mužů písma, znalostí celých generací lovců.

Ale samozřejmě, že Sam nemohl být spokojený. Bral bunkr jako knihovnu, bral ho jako zdroj informací a jako skrýš a občas místo na přespání, stejně jako všechny ty motelové pokoje, kterými za celý svůj život prošli. Byla to pro něj přestupní stanice, další z mnoha, ale ne domov. Rozhodně ne domov, pokud se dalo soudit z toho, jak tvrdou měl ve svém pokoji postel a jak holé měl stěny.

A teď se zmateně rozhlížel, jako by vlastně ani nechápal, na co se dívá.

„Ty ses rozhodně nastěhoval," prohodil najednou a mávnul rukou, aby naznačil, co má na mysli. „Teda, ta výzdoba a fotky a –" polkl konec věty a znovu se kolem sebe rozhlédl, obočí zdvižené.

Dean jeho pohled následoval a široce se zazubil, spokojený sám se sebou. Teď, když se rozhlédl po svém pokoji, cítil se tak klidně jako už dlouho ne. Konečně měl nějaké místo, kterému mohl říkat domov, jedno místo, kam se mohl stále vracet. Jeden pokoj, s matrací, kterou si sám vybral, stěnami, na které si sám pověsil zbraně, které chtěl mít na očích, a vzduchem, který nebyl cítit tisícem lidí, kteří už se tam vystřídali. Jedno místo, kde na něj nikdo nemohl.

Dean už dlouho neměl nic, čemu by mohl říkat domov, naposledy jako chlapec, tak dávno, že si to sotva pamatoval.

Sam naklonil hlavu na stranu a jeho zamračení se prohloubilo. „Jenom…" zamumlal trochu nepřítomně a prakticky se zatočil kolem dokola, aby se ještě jednou rozhlédl okolo sebe. „Víš, možná se mi to jenom zdá, ale…" Sam se na něj podíval a podrbal se za krkem. „Pro koho je ta druhá polovina pokoje?"

Dean zmateně zamrkal. „Cože?" zeptal se nechápavě. „O čem to mluvíš? Jaká _druhá polovina_ _pokoje_?"

Sam pokrčil rameny. „Nechal jsi půlku pokoje prázdnou."

Dean se přidušeně zasmál. Sam byl… neuvěřitelný. Zrovna když věci konečně pro jednou začaly dávat trochu smysl, přišel s nějakou úžasnou otázkou, která to celé pokazila. Jeho vrozený talent, léty tréninku dovedený k dokonalosti.

„Nenechal," odporoval.

Sam pochybovačně zvedl obočí.

Dean se rozhlédl okolo sebe, opravdu pořádně se rozhlédl okolo sebe, aby nasbíral argumenty, kterými by mohl vyvrátit Samovo pitomé obvinění, a němě pootevřel pusu. Zmateně se zamračil, protože jeho pokoj byl možná dokonalý – aspoň si až doteď myslel, že je – ale pořád ještě nebyl kompletní. Pořád ještě tam něco chybělo, muselo, protože jedna ze dvou delších stěn pokoje byla ozdobená zbraněmi, zatímco ta druhá byla až na výmalbu úplně holá. Velká skříň a prádelník, obojí s věcmi pečlivě seskládanými tak, aby neměl problém cokoli najít, a aby zabíraly jen polovinu prostoru, a ta druhá polovina mohla zůstat volná. Dva noční stolky, ale jen na jednom byly položené věci. Dokonce i jeho přikrývky, na té úžasné, úžasné a zatraceně _široké_ matraci, byly shrnuté na jednu stranu, protože nespal uprostřed, jako všichni, co se můžou v posteli rozvalovat, jak chtějí, ale na _své straně_.

Potřásl hlavou. „Nevšiml jsem si toho," dostal ze sebe slabě.

Samovi se v obličeji objevil výraz, který říkal, že není ani v nejmenším překvapený. Vlastně, Sam býval jen velmi zřídka překvapený, když se ukázalo, že si Dean nevšiml něčeho, co _jemu_ připadalo zcela očividné. Jako třeba pokoj, co vypadá, že je připravený pro dva lidi, přestože je jen pro Deana.

Dean se už teď děsil toho, jak mu to bude bratr předhazovat, pravděpodobně v okamžicích, kdy to bude Dean nejmíň čekat. Ve chvílích, kdy se to bude nejmíň hodit, jako třeba před Jody. Už úplně slyšel, jak jí Sam vykládá o tom, že Dean zcela evidentně chce s někým žít, pokud se dá soudit z jeho pokoje. Dean nesnášel ty jeho podivné myšlenkové pochody a zvláštní potřebu dělit se o ně s ostatními.

„Vážně nevšiml?" zeptal se ho Sam překvapeně a na chvilku to vypadalo, že se začne smát. Nakonec se místo toho ale jen poškrábal na čele a pokrčil rameny. „Třeba na to přijdeš," prohodil o něco tišeji.

Dean se zašklebil a napadlo ho, jestli to Sam řekl naschvál, aby ho donutil ptát se. A pokud ano, rozhodl se mu tu radost v žádném případě neudělat.

 **2.**

V bunkru bylo ticho. Bylo tam ticho a klid, a Dean věděl, že by z toho měl mít radost, protože ticho a klid v jejich případě znamenalo, že se na straně těch velkých nadpřirozených zloduchů právě nic moc neděje, což byla vždycky dobrá zpráva.

Ale to ticho bylo skoro až _příliš_ tiché a zneklidňující a celý bunkr byl příliš malý, když tam měl být zavřený jen se Samem. Naráželi na sebe téměř na každém kroku, a Dean opravdu nechápal, jak je to na místě, které je skoro tak velké jako nějaké podzemní město, vůbec možné. Začínalo mu to lézt na nervy.

Byl ochotný upsat duši peklu, tehdy, když Sama zabili, a udělal by to znovu. Ani by nezaváhal, kdyby si měl vybrat mezi sebou a bratrem, ale to ještě neznamenalo, že se chce pořád dívat na jeho obličej. Zvlášť když se Sam v jednom kuse tvářil tak zatraceně samolibě a odmítal mu říct proč.

Sam byl poslední dobou ještě otravnější než obvykle a Dean nevěděl, jak ho přimět, aby s tím přestal.

Vlastně to ani nebylo nic konkrétního. Sam neměl žádné hloupé komentáře, ani před ním neschovával věci, jako to dělával, když mu bylo pět, nebo možná šest a z nějakého důvodu před Deanem potřeboval mít tajemství, něco, co bude jen jeho. Nijak nemluvil o ničem, čím by se Deana mohl úmyslně snažit rozhodit nebo naštvat nebo otrávit. Prostě se jen tak _tvářil_ , jako by věděl o něco víc než Dean, ale odmítal se s ním o to podělit.

Dean začínal mít pocit, že mu uniklo něco důležitého, a vůbec z toho neměl radost, protože nemohl přijít na to, co to je.

Cas by to možná věděl, kdyby byl s nimi. Nebo ne, spíš by byl ještě zmatenější než Dean, protože Cas měl i po všech těch letech s nimi problémy chápat, když došlo na všechny ty hlouposti, co souvisely s mezilidskými vztahy. Sam a Dean sice nebyli zrovna běžný případ, rozhodně nebyli zrovna vhodní k tomu, aby někoho učili, jak být člověk, ale na rozdíl od Case měli pořád aspoň nějaký základ.

Ne, Cas by byl zmatený, kdyby tam byl, nejspíš ještě zmatenější než Dean. Ale byli by na Sama _dva_ , dva nechápaví, kteří by se na sebe mohli dívat přes Samovo rameno, mohli by nad ním protáčet oči a ignorovat ho. Mohli by se proti Samovi spiknout, určitě mohli, protože Cas býval vždycky na jeho straně. Když Dean nepočítal to, jak Cas jednou raději požádal o pomoc Crowleyho, místo aby přišel za ním.

Nakonec, každý měl přece nárok na nějaký ten úlet.

Dean se otráveně zašklebil a zabubnoval prsty o desku stolu. Knížka, do které už pár hodin bezvýsledně zíral, byla tlustá a zatraceně nudná a on nikdy neměl buňky na studium. Ale schovávat se ve svém pokoji a snažit se číst bylo pořád o něco příjemnější, než sledovat Samův obličej.

Jen kdyby to nebyla taková _nuda_.

Dean opravdu litoval, že Cas není s nimi v bunkru. S Casem by to bylo zábavnější. Nebo přinejmenším zajímavější. Dean by ho mohl vzít někam ven, ukázat mu další kousek z lidského světa. Cas vždycky vypadal tak zmateně, když se mu Dean pokoušel vysvětlit něco, co se skutečným lidem vysvětlovat nikdy nemuselo. Měl rád ten jeho zmatený výraz, i když předstíral, že ne. Vždycky ho pobavilo, jak se Cas zarazil a zamračil, a potom se zamyslel, protože si nebyl jistý, jestli Dean mluví vážně nebo ne. Bavilo ho vyvádět Case z míry.

Nebavilo ho poslouchat Samovy komentáře o tom, že je nějak moc potichu, a jestli mu nic není.

A Dean mu ani nemohl říct, že mu nic není, a že není smutný, nebo co si to Sam vlastně myslel. Jen otrávený a znuděný a trochu zaseknutý na myšlence na to, že chce, aby se Cas vrátil, protože bez něho to není ono. Nic nebylo dost zajímavé, nic nedokázalo na dostatečně dlouhou dobu zaujmout jeho pozornost. Cas byl moc velká část jejich trojice na to, aby Deana jeho nepřítomnost – totální rádiový klid, protože Cas se už pár dní neozval, dokonce ani nezvedal telefony, a Dean by bez přemýšlení vyrazil za ním, kdyby měl nějaké tušení, kde ho hledat – nijak nezasáhla. Ale říct něco takového před Samem?

Dean dlouze vydechl a zaklapl knížku.

Stejně četl pořád dokola jenom dva řádky.

 **3.**

Dean byl překvapený tím, jak jednoduché bylo zvyknout si, že má nějaké místo, kam se může kdykoli vrátit.

Nebo ne kdykoli, samozřejmě že ne. Sam by ho asi zabil, kdyby se uprostřed nějakého náhodného případu zvedl a oznámil, že jede domů, protože postele ve všech těch motelových pokojích jsou proti té jeho příšerné a ne úplně dobré pro jeho záda a on už není zrovna nejmladší. Nehledě na to, že Dean by si radši uřízl nohu nějakým hodně tupým nožem, než aby kdy před svým bratrem přiznal, že občas cítí všechny ty roky, které strávil v pekle, úplně stejně, jako by se mu skutečně připočítaly k věku.

Ale mohl se vrátit, když vyřešili to, co bylo potřeba, a teď, když se k nim vrátil Cas, na něj bunkr už nepůsobil tak klaustrofobicky, jako když tam byl zavřený sám s bratrem.

S Casem to bylo zajímavější, protože byl možná starší než svět, ale pořád ještě – skoro každý den – objevovali věci, kterým jednoduše nerozuměl. Bylo až zvláštní, kolik věcí Casovi nedávalo smysl, když se měl najednou zapojit do normálního lidského života.

A Dean by jen sotva dokázal zapomenout na to, jak se Cas objevil na prahu bunkru, bledý a unavený a s kruhy pod očima, lem jeho trenčkotu tak umolousaný, že Dean ani nezaváhal, než ho vzal za ramena a vtáhl ho dovnitř a přidělil mu pokoj hned naproti tomu svému, protože Cas teď přece bude potřebovat spát.

Musel mít vlastní postel, svůj vlastní prostor, nějaké místo, kde se nebude muset na nikoho ohlížet, kde bude moci být sám sobě svým pánem a nebude muset plnit ničí očekávání. Cas potřeboval možnost prozkoumat své nové lidství a Dean mu ji hodlal poskytnout.

Samozřejmě bylo příjemné mít v bunkru i někoho jiného než Sama.

Na chodbě se ozvaly tlumené, trochu šoupavé kroky a Dean se křivě usmál, pohled upřený do novin. Už do nich koukal celou věčnost a doteď se mu nepodařilo v nich najít cokoli zajímavého, všechny zprávy ještě o něco nudnější než obvykle. A když už se zřejmě nikde nekonala žádná záhadná zmizení nebo nevysvětlená úmrtí, rozespalý Cas byl dost možná to nejzajímavější, co se Deanovi od rána stalo.

„Ahoj, sluníčko," zazubil se Dean a musel se kousnout do rtu, aby se nerozesmál nad Casovou reakcí.

Cas se totiž zastavil na místě, jen krok ode dveří, ramena svěšená. Pár vteřin se ani nepohnul, jako by se musel nejdřív vzpamatovat, srovnat si, že na něj právě někdo promluvil a že by bylo asi vhodné odpovědět, a pak se musel hodně snažit, než se mu podařilo sebrat dost energie na to, aby zvedl hlavu a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Dean si na okamžik ani nebyl jistý, jestli je Cas skutečně vzhůru – to ten trochu nesoustředěný pohled, vlasy trčící do všech stran a knoflík polštáře otištěný na levé tváři. „Hmm?" dostal ze sebe Cas tiše, jeho hlas tak hluboký, že zněl skoro jako zabručení, a zamířil si to ke kuchyňské lince, aby si nalil kávu.

Cas, jak se ukázalo v posledních týdnech, miloval spánek, teď když měl tu možnost, a bylo neuvěřitelně těžké ho ráno dostat z postele. Bez ranní kávy prakticky nebyl schopný fungovat, a ještě teď měl na sobě pyžamo – volné kalhoty a holá chodidla a Deanovo staré tmavé tričko, které bylo vyprané už tolikrát, že z něj skoro zmizel obrázek.

Dean od něj nemohl odtrhnout pohled.

Protože Samovi Casovy problémy se vstáváním připadaly vtipné. Deana _fascinovaly_.

Cas byl tak neuvěřitelně _lidský_ , od té doby, co se stal člověkem.

Cas teď jedl a spal a _zíval_ , když se nudil. Usínal u filmů a jednou nebo dvakrát za sebou třískl dveřmi, když zapomněl na to, že už nemůže mizet silou myšlenky, a měl potřebu dramatického odchodu, a ráno pil kávu, která byla tak silná, že by postavila na nohy i mrtvého, protože pořád jaksi nepřišel na to, jak se bez ní opravdu probudit; zatímco se díval, jak Dean připravuje snídani.

Dean pobaveně zakroutil hlavou.

Cas si nalil kávu a pořádně se napil, než pomalu došel ke stolu a položil hrnek. Posadil se, oba lokty na stole, jako by měl v plánu podepřít si hlavu a vrátit se znovu ke spánku, ale pak si místo toho promnul oči. Zamračeně se na Deana podíval.

„Proč mi říkáš Sluníčko?" zeptal se.

Dean překvapeně zamrkal a potřásl hlavou. „Co?" zeptal se nechápavě.

Cas na něj zíral, najednou zcela vzhůru a absolutně bez zájmu o to svoje nechutné kafe. Jeho pohled byl intenzivní skoro tak moc jako tehdy, když se setkali poprvé, a Dean od něj nemohl odtrhnout oči. Bylo to zvláštní, nemoci od něj odtrhnout pohled, a Dean si na to dosud nezvykl, přestože to tak bylo celou tu dobu. Vždycky měl trochu problémy přestat se na Case dívat, vlastně už od chvíle, kdy ho Cas vyděsil k smrti, tehdy v tom opuštěném skladišti, kde se potkali poprvé.

„Říkáš mi Sluníčko," zopakoval Cas. „Každé ráno. Říkáš mi tak každé ráno už od…" Naklonil hlavu na stranu v tom svém známém gestu a na chvilku se odmlčel, jak se snažil vzpomenout si.

„Ne, to neříkám," odporoval Dean. Ale nedokázal se tomu zasmát, protože když se zamyslel, opravdu mu tak říkal. Vlastně mu tak říkal celou tu dobu od chvíle, kdy se Cas vrátil, s vlasy potem přilepenými k čelu, protože byl najednou člověk. Říkal mu tak každé ráno v posledních několika týdnech, vždycky když Cas došel do kuchyně a vypadal přitom tak zatraceně rozespale. A Dean si celkem snadno dokázal představit, že by ho tak vídal dřív, jen o malinko, jen chvilku potom, co Cas neochotně otevře oči, obličej pořád ještě přilepený k polštáři, tmavé vlasy proti bílému povlečení –

Dean se podrbal za krkem. „Kruci. Vážně?" dostal ze sebe zmateně. „Jo, vážně ti tak říkám," přiznal zaraženě.

Cas se na něj pár vteřin bez hnutí díval a potom se zase vrátil ke své kávě.

 **1.**

Dean měl opravdu chuť na pořádný burger.

Ani nevěděl, kdy naposledy měl nějaký, který by stál za to, a přitom si ho nemusel připravovat sám.

Nevadilo mu vařit, nevadilo mu dokonce ani to, že je jediný, kdo z nich třech dokáže připravit něco k jídlu a nevyhodit přitom do vzduchu půlku bunkru. Dean vařil rád. A někdo musel ty dva pitomce nakrmit, vzhledem k tomu, že Sam byl schopný zapomínat jíst, když ho něco dostatečně zaujalo, a Cas byl absolutně marný v čemkoli, co se týkalo jídla. Dean si byl jistý, že by dokázal sníst občas něco i syrové, kdyby ho neupozornili na to, že to pro jeho zažívací systém není zrovna nejrozumnější. Ale někdy, jen občas, nebylo špatné najíst se někde venku. Staré zvyky umírají jen těžko.

„Dám si jarní salát, díky," oznámil Sam a přitom se ani nenamáhal pořádně zvednout oči od monitoru notebooku, aby se podíval na servírku, která stála vedle něj. Dean protočil oči a jen doufal, že jim zase nehledá nějaký případ. Jednak proto, že zrovna zlikvidovali malou bandu upírů, a zcela upřímně – za to by si zasloužili nějaké malé prázdniny, nebo aspoň jednu noc, kdy by se mohli v klidu vyspat. A pak taky zvlášť když přímo vedle vás stojí mladá hezká servírka, která má perfektní výhled na cokoli, co máte na monitoru.

„Slaninový burger." Dean se na servírku usmál a ona mu úsměv oplatila, než se vyčkávavě podívala na Case.

Cas vypadal mírně vyvedený z míry a Dean si uvědomil, že Cas si nikdy předtím nemusel sám objednávat jídlo a teď si není jistý, co by měl udělat. Jako by úplně zapomněl, že teď potřebuje jíst, a ta jednoduchá otázka ho úplně rozhodila. „Deane," otočil se k němu tázavě, s výrazem tak zoufalým, že servírce nemohl utéct.

Koutek jí krátce zaškubal pobavením. „Dobrá. A co váš přítel?" zeptala se Deana a jemným mávnutím ruky, ve které držela bloček na objednávky, mu naznačila, o kom mluví.

Sam pobaveně zafrkal a bezděčně se to pokusil zakrýt falešným zakašláním. Zřejmě se zase tak moc nesnažil znít věrohodně. Konečně odlepil pohled od počítače, v což Dean doufal celou tu dobu, co tam seděli, a Dean si přál, aby to neudělal.

Cas neřekl nic, jen se na servírku krátce podíval, než se jeho pohled znovu vrátil k Deanovi, pořád stejně zoufalý.

Deanovi skoro zaskočilo. „Není můj přítel. Je…" Ztichl a zamračil se, protože najednou nevěděl, co říct. Jak Case pojmenovat. Co vlastně Cas byl, pro něj? „Dá si –" Dean se odmlčel a tlumeně si odkašlal, než pokračoval. „Dá si to samé, co mám já."

Servírka pokrčila rameny, a on si nebyl jistý, jestli to bylo nad jeho volbou nebo nad jeho blekotáním.

Samovi se ramena třásla tichým smíchem.

Dean se rozhodl jeho pobavení nekomentovat.

Neřekl ani slovo, o celé téhle záležitosti, která by vlastně mohla být celkem vtipná. Objektivně vzato _byla_ vtipná – alespoň Samovi tak rozhodně připadala – a Dean by se možná i zasmál, kdyby šlo o někoho jiného. Dávno už si zvykl, že ho spousta lidí dává dohromady se Samem, a i když mu to nikdy nepřestalo připadat neuvěřitelně divné, smířil se s tím dost na to, aby zvládl pokrčit rameny a zasmát se tomu.

To, že se našel někdo další, kdo si myslel, že chodí s _Casem_ , bylo poněkud méně směšné. Nebylo na tom nic vtipného, a Dean se opravdu pokoušel najít na tom něco, čemu by se dalo zasmát. Ale nešlo to a on tu poznámku nemohl dostat z hlavy.

Byla to taková hloupost a Dean na to nemohl přestat myslet. Cas by přece nikdy – Cas nikdy předtím neprojevil ani náznak zájmu o nějaké vztahy. Kruci, vždyť Dean si ani nebyl jistý, jestli Cas vůbec rozumí tomu, jaký je rozdíl mezi přátelstvím a skutečným vztahem, natož jestli by ho zajímali muži nebo ženy. Možná by pro něj bylo příliš omezující zaměřit se pouze na jedno z toho, možná by pro něj něco takového jako pohlaví nebylo důležité, dokud by to byl někdo, kdo mu přijde zajímavý.

Deana poprvé napadlo, že by si Cas mohl někoho najít. Byl teď člověk, zcela svobodný od všeho toho vlivu nebe. Nebyl ani lovec, jen s nimi občas někam vyrazil, když potřebovali někoho třetího, pro jistotu, nebo když potřebovali znalosti, které Dean ani Sam neměli, jen Castiel. Cas si teď mohl dělat, cokoli by si jen přál, ale i tak zůstával s nimi, přestože ho tam nic nedrželo. Mohl odejít kamkoli. Mohl si najít nové přátele – takové, se kterými by byl v bezpečí, se kterými by si mohl být jistý, že se dožije večera. Mohl mít celý nový život.

Ale on místo toho zůstával a neodcházel, a nikdy neřekl ani slovo, když někdo naznačil, že s Deanem něco má, nebo když si někdo dělal legraci z toho, jak velký vliv na něj Dean má. Nikdy nereagoval, když někdo cokoli naznačoval. Dean si nebyl jistý, jestli je to jednoduše tím, že mu na řečech nezáleží, nebo se mu vlastně ani nepodařilo zachytit, o co doopravdy jde. Jenže ať už to bylo jakkoli, Dean to ze sebe nemohl setřást a nemohl myslet prakticky na nic jiného.

„Nevyvracel jsi jí to," prohlásil nakonec o několik dní později, když zůstali s Casem sami v knihovně po tom, co Sam oznámil, že jde spát. Nebylo ještě ani deset večer, ale Sam byl v posledních dnech unavený, nebo měl možná potřebu schovávat se ve svém pokoji. Možná prostě jen z nějakého důvodu chtěl dát Deanovi možnost být na chvíli o samotě s Casem, a pokud tohle něco nenaznačovalo, Dean nevěděl, co by mohlo.

Sam mu dával příležitost, a Dean se rozhodl, že jí využije.

Cas zvedl hlavu od knihy a nechápavě se na něj zamračil. „Cože?"

Dean naklonil hlavu na stranu a nespouštěl z Case pohled. Necítil se nervózně a nepřipadal si ani nijak nepříjemně, i když se právě chystal s Casem rozebírat pocity. Byl klidný a trochu zvědavý, protože ta žena předpokládala, že spolu chodí, a tak to nebylo, a Cas přesto neřekl ani jedno jediné slovo, aby se pokusil uvést před ní jejich vztah na pravou míru. Nikdy neřekl, bez ohledu na to, jak moc graficky kdokoli něco naznačoval.

„Když ta servírka řekla, že jsi můj přítel," připomněl Casovi tlumeně. „Nic jsi neřekl."

Cas pomalu přikývl, mlčky, ale s pohledem upřeným do jeho očí, jako by říkal _počkám, až na to přijdeš sám_.

Dean zamyšleně přivřel oči a pozorně si prohlédl jeho tvář. Cas vypadal absolutně klidný. Žádná nápověda. Kruci, jak to vůbec bylo možné, proč v jeho obličeji nebyl ani _náznak_ nějaké nápovědy? Tohle byl přece Cas, který ho nikdy neopustil, vždycky se vrátil, pro něj, k němu. Cas, který se nastěhoval do pokoje naproti toho Deanova, ale nevydržel tam déle než pár týdnů, protože tam bylo moc ticho, a přenesl si věci k Deanovi. Cas, který si pro sebe bez uvažování (a bez Deanových protestů) zabral tu volnou polovinu skříně a jeden noční stolek a každý druhý šuplík v prádelníku, Cas, který ráno vařil kávu, zatímco Dean připravoval snídani, a večer po Deanovi se smíchem házel kousky popcornu, když se spolu dívali na film, tak blízko u sebe, že zabírali jen polovinu pohovky, dlouho po tom, co se Sam odebral spát, Cas, s hebkými vlasy, které ho šimraly na krku, když mu pravidelně dvakrát do týdne během jejich filmových večerů (někdy přece Cas musel dohnat ty svoje tragické mezery ve vzdělání) usínal na rameni, s prsty zamotanými v látce jeho trička, Cas, který se s ním přehadoval o ovladač a o křížovku v sobotních novinách a o to, jaké lupínky koupí, až zase pojedou pro zásoby, Cas, který na tu volnou stěnu v Deanově – _jejich_? – pokoji pověsil uklidňující a něčím podivně známý obraz jezera a spal na té volné polovině Deanovy postele a kradl mu přikrývky a do rána Deana vždycky vystrnadil až na okraj matrace, protože se rád roztahoval, a když se probudili, vedle sebe, vždycky se na něj usmál, s očima ještě napůl zalepenýma spánkem a s vlasy rozcuchanými.

Cas se mírně usmál.

„Oh." Dean pootevřel pusu a oči se mu rozšířily ohromením, a pak pomalu, chápavě přikývl a _jak mu to kruci mohlo ujít_?

„Ty _jsi_ můj přítel," prohlásil tiše, hlas vyrovnaný, i když mu srdce divoce tlouklo. Ne, vážně, jak si toho mohl nevšimnout? On a Cas. Bylo to tak jasné, viděl to každý, celou tu dobu. Všichni kromě něj.

Vzpomněl si, jak se Sam tvářil, když mu ukazoval svůj pokoj, zabydlený jen napůl, protože čekal na svého druhého obyvatele, a najednou měl chuť se rozesmát.

Cas. On a Cas. Jak jinak to s nimi mohlo skončit?

Cas neřekl ani slovo, jen na něj dál vyčkávavě zíral, jeden koutek pobaveně zvednutý.

Dean se pousmál, protože tohle byl _Cas_. Ten, který ho nikdy neopustil a vždycky se vrátil. Ten, co kvůli němu zastavil apokalypsu a utekl z nebe a zastavil občanskou válku, anděl, který se ubránil i Naomi, když mu Dean řekl, že ho potřebuje, protože nevěděl, že by místo toho měl říct, že ho miluje. Cas, který se k němu vrátil, i když se z něj stal člověk, a mohl jít kamkoli a dělat, co by ho napadlo.

Dean polkl. „Jsi do mě zamilovaný, Casi, že? Miluješ mě."

Cas neodpověděl, ale naklonil hlavu na stranu a usmál se. V očích měl pobavené jiskřičky a Dean věděl, že nikdy nikoho nechtěl víc než jeho.

Dean vydechl, nahnul se k němu, na kolenou, a vzal jeho tvář do dlaní. Pár vteřin se na něj jen díval, zblízka, prohlížel si ten jeho známý obličej a oči, mladé i staré zároveň, a Cas celou tu dobu jen trpělivě čekal.

Dean přikývl. „Dobře," zamumlal chraplavě a palcem přejel po tom dvoudenním strništi na Casově tváři. „To je dobře."


End file.
